


The Search

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: After your baby daddy left you, Reid has been quite the hero, and after a particularly tough case, happiness finally happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle! I haven't written anything in months, I could really use some encouragement and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I needed some fluff, so I wrote some. Let me know what you think!

Tears sting your eyes as you look down at the file in front of you. This case is really  getting to you . You have a baby at home, barely seven months, and being away from him is really starting to drive you mad . Not to mention this case is about babies stolen from their cribs. 

With a shudder, you send your babysitter a text, trying to get her to Skype with you. You want to see your baby, and you want to see him as soon as possible. 

You look up as JJ and Reid walk in, him spouting off some statistic that none of you care about, and catch her rolling her eyes. You stifle your laughter and smile as Morgan and Garcia come hustling in, their usual flirty banter being passed around. 

“How about some lovin’ for me, Morgan? You know I need some!” You say with a laugh and he winks, leaning over and kissing your cheek. 

“I could never forget you (Y/N). We’re still working on getting you a good guy.” He teases with a grin.

You snort and roll your eyes, sticking your tongue out. The whole team is very protective of you, and when you had gotten knocked up and left by your ex-fiance, you had had to hold them all back from hunting him down. 

Now, for some reason, they all seem set on finding you someone they approve of, and more often than not, they drop hints about Reid, when he isn’t around of course. Something about you two being like magnets, and at that thought, your eyes jump to him, skimming over his hair and smile. His eyes lock with yours and when he sends you a warm, private smile, you blush deeply.

Sure, you and Reid are close, but that doesn’t mean you two are going to get together. Reid is the one that was there for you most during your pregnancy. And when you’ve been in need of something and unable to leave your son, he has been your errand boy quite often. Luckily, you and Reid are in the same apartment building, and you’d given him a spare key to your apartment so you didn’t have to keep getting up to let him in whenever he’d come back from supply runs. 

Shaking yourself out of your thoughts, you tune into the team’s conversation about the un-sub’s profile. You offer up a few thoughts and opinions, but excuse yourself when you get the Skype call, seeing your baby’s face making everything seem so much lighter.

The case is wrapped up in a few days, and you’re so relieved you almost do a happy dance when the plane touches down and you’re back in D.C. You throw your stuff on  your desk, vowing to put it all away the next morning, and grab your bag, stopping and waiting at Spencer’s desk. You are his ride home, after all.

Spencer raises his eyebrows and nods towards your desk, giving a little teasing grin. “Are you not going to put your papers away, (Y/N)?” He asks, and you shake your head with a wide smile. 

“No way in Hell. I want to go home, see my baby, and sleep,” you announce, and Spencer nods in understanding.

“Fine, fine, give me just a second to put my things away…” He trails off and slides a few papers into a folder, then the folder into a drawer, and stands up, grabbing the strap of his messenger bag and heading towards the door. You take a few quick steps and walk beside him, trying not to yawn too much as you listen to him talk. It’s not that he’s boring, it’s just that you’re so tired, it’s hard to stay awake.

Spencer must notice your exhaustion, because when you two get to your car, he stands in front of the driver door until you give over your keys. You resist for a little, but when your next yawn assaults you, you hand them over, crawling into the passenger seat, not even caring that Spencer isn’t the most fun to ride with. 

Spencer gets you two home safely, and you grab your keys from him, then slog up the steps, your body suddenly feeling really heavy. Spencer catches up to you quickly and almost drags you up the stairs. He walks you to your apartment door and comes inside, setting his bag down and nudging you towards the couch. 

“Sit down (Y/N), I’ll go grab Isaac and relieve the babysitter, then get you something to drink.” You make an appreciative noise and drop onto the comfortable piece of furniture, sinking into its embrace. 

Spencer comes out a moment later, followed by the babysitter, and you move to grab money to pay her, but Spencer waves you off and hands you Isaac instead. The babysitter says goodbye, and shuts the door before you can ask questions. 

“I got it (Y/N). You can just pay me back later, if you really want to. What do you want to drink?” Spencer is moving to the kitchen, and you’re not sure what to tell him, because you’re not sure what you have in your kitchen. Your attention is quickly diverted to your son, who’s giggling in your arms, and you smile brightly down at him. 

“Hey my pretty boy. Momma’s home. I’m so glad to see you, I missed you so much!” You know you’re doing the baby talk thing, but you don’t care, too overjoyed at holding your son. He giggles again, and you kiss his nose, his smile brightening your world. You stand up and move around a little bit, bouncing him gently, singing quietly to him. Unbeknownst to you, Spencer stands in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling softly as he observes the scene, his expression full of love. He puts your cup down on the counter and comes over to you, holding his arms out. 

“I’ll take Isaac, you go get your milk and take a nap, like you wanted to. I can watch him for a while.” You give Spencer a grateful smile and hand Isaac over, grabbing the drink from the counter and sipping it as you get stuff ready for a shower. You finish your milk, shower, and climb into bed, checking on Spencer and Isaac quickly, a soft smile stealing over your face. Spencer is so good with him, it makes your heart swell. 

Before you let your thoughts get too far ahead of you, you climb into bed, vowing only to sleep for twenty minutes as you drift off.

You wake up a few hours later, the lights on your clock telling you it’s three a.m. and you got four hours of sleep. You jump out of bed and rush to Isaac’s room, relaxing when you find him asleep in his crib. You pad softly out to the living room, giggling softly when you see Spencer stretched out on your couch, snoring quietly.

You walk over and nudge him gently. “Spence, wake up. It’s late, you need to go home.” You whisper, and he startles awake, eyes wide and wild with sleepiness, causing you to giggle again.

“Oh, (Y/N), hey. Isaac fell asleep a little after two, and uh, you needed sleep, so I just stayed over instead of waking you up.” He murmurs, and his tired, gruff voice warms you. 

_ What I wouldn’t give to hear that voice every morning. _

Your thought surprises you, and you shake your head, surprised. Spencer doesn’t notice, but he sits up, and tugs your arm, pulling you onto the couch as well. “You probably want me to head home, huh?” He asks, standing up and stretching, letting out a yawn. 

“No, you can stay Spencer, really. I don’t mind. Thank you.” You pat the seat beside you, then turn on Netflix and find one of the documentaries he so enjoys as he sits back down. You two sit and talk as you watch, and sometime during, you lean against him. As the documentary comes to an end, Spencer clears his throat, prompting you to sit up and look at him.

“I… (Y/N), I have something to say. I.. I really like you, and I love your son like he’s my own,” Spencer pauses here, taking a deep breath, and you squeeze his hands, encouraging him to go on, “I- I want to be here for you and him, as more than just a neighbor and friend. Please,  _ please _ (Y/N), be mine? Let me fully into your life?” Spencer asks, taking your hands in his and looking hopeful. 

You’re not sure what to say, speechless, and Spencer’s hopeful look deflates with every passing second. 

Just as he moves to stand, looking dejected, your brain comes back on, and you squeak out a “yes!,” causing Spencer to freeze. “Oh God, yes Spencer, of course! I want you around always. You’ve already been the best role model for Isaac, and I’m sure with you around even more, it’ll only get better. And you’re so good to me, though you don’t have to be. Not to mention, you’re my best friend and I kind of really like you too.” You tease him with the last bit and he lets out a shout of joy before he launches himself into your arms and hugs you close, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“I promise, you won’t regret this. I-” Spencer’s declaration is cut short by a wail from the baby monitor, and you giggle, pulling away. 

“I know I won’t regret it Spence. I’m gonna go take care of Isaac, make yourself at home and I’ll be back in a second.” You press a kiss to Spencer’s cheek and go to your baby’s room, picking him up and whispering reassuring words to calm him down.

“Spencer’s sticking around Isaac, he loves you, and he likes me too, baby,” over and over as you bounce him lightly on your hip until he falls back asleep. 

The next day, Spencer insists on walking into work holding hands, and the entire team bursts into applause when they catch sight of you two, with Morgan being the first to congratulate you both, giving you a hug and Spencer a pat on the back, the rest of the team following. 

“Morgan, you owe me $20. JJ, you too.” Rossi speaks up, and you raise your eyebrows at him. He shrugs and smiles, trying to look innocent. “It was a matter of time, (Y/N). I just happened to guess the right time.” He says by way of explanation, and you don’t have it in you to be as irritated as you probably should, rolling your eyes and pressing a kiss to Spencer’s cheek before moving to your desk to put yesterday’s stuff away.

“You’re all terrible, placing bets on our love lives.” You scold playfully, pulling laughs from everyone before they split off to do their daily work. 

“Just think (Y/N), at least your search is over and we can stop intimidating any guy that shows any interest in you.” Morgan teases as he gets to work. You chuckle and your eyes slip over to Spencer, and you smile at him when you catch him looking at you too. He smiles and gets to his work, unable to hide his happiness.


End file.
